The present invention relates to a rain garment which provides adequate ventilation to promote the comfort of the wearer of the garment while resisting penetration by rain in a very effective manner. The garment is lightweight, economical to manufacture, attractive in appearance and comfortable.
A feature of the invention is that the rain garment may be styled in various ways to form a short jacket or a full length coat. Its sleeves may be lined or unlined. It may have a hood storable in a pocket provided in the collar of the garment and it may be equipped with any preferred type of closure means, such as a slide fastener.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.